In a number of illnesses or situations, it is expedient to continuously monitor the person or patient for diagnostic and therapeutic purposes. The monitoring involves cardiac functions of respiration, skin resistance, transpiration, body temperature and the like. Depending on the type of illness or situation being monitored, a differing mix of parameters can be required. The measurement should be done continuously over a long period of time, and not just for a few minutes. This requires that sensors placed on the body not significantly impair the comfort and the normal freedom of movement.
Situations in which monitoring of the vital parameters is necessary can occur during various phases of life. For example, in medically warranted cases one must detect irregular breathing or heart defects or support rehabilitation procedures (care of the elderly, telemedicine, etc.). In work safety situations, monitoring is necessary to preclude overexertion or unacceptable risk. In fitness, sports or wellness activities, one can keep a record of the training results or support the training by means of a monitoring.
Infants and small children are especially difficult to monitor, as they have a more pronounced motor activity. In any case, the sensors must be held in constant contact with the body to preclude measurement errors. On the other hand, the electrical leads of the sensors must not present a danger to the person or the small patient being monitored.